Soul Calibur II: Another Long Fanfic
by S.D.I
Summary: I'm working on a title... Plot is...forthcoming as well.


Soul Calibur II: Needing a Title

Another work of a slightly deranged individual...

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Soul Calibur or any of its characters. The majority all goes to Namco, Spawn and Necrid to Todd McFlarne and Link to Nintendo. (Covering all the SC II bases, I'm not sure myself where this fanfic will go honestly)

------------

When looking for a famous but obscure blade of awesome power that went by many names, one would be hard pressed to find a direct route. People seemed to like to hide magical weapons in deep catacombs, dungeons and temples, or at least, they liked to claim that someone had. Finding an ancient underground maze reputed to hide a powerful weapon was hardly a solid lead to Soul Edge, but Yunsung had decided to check it out anyway. He wasn't even out of Asia and into Europe yet, but he had a couple of shards now. It certainly wasn't the Sword of Salvation that was hidden here, but it might prove to be something worthwhile. If nothing was here, he might convince himself it was good training for hunting things down. 

The place was falling apart, there seemed to be random chasms cut into the ground and the light was poor. It might be a creepy thing to walk through to some, but somehow it really just seemed...generic. It was almost easy to get wrapped up in the cliché of it all, like any novel or fantasy of underground catacombs. He knew it was dangerous though, and really couldn't give in to the idea that it seemed so story-esque.   
It was actually more dangerous than he thought, for he was not alone in that underground deathtrap. Ancient flooring creaked and groaned as dust kicked up under Yunsung's feet as he walked, but his follower was nearly silent clinging to the walls or ceiling as it scuttled around. Though he didn't realize he was being followed, he'd become clearly aware of something else.

"Great...definately lost now. I think this could only maybe be worse if Mina was here to mock me..."

Whether he understood the Korean or was simply unknowingly fulfilling destiny, Voldo attacked nearly the instant the young man finished his sentence.  
Diving forward, claws poised to disembowel his target, Voldo flew through the air certain he'd gain a quick kill and more shards of the Soul Edge.  
Yunsung was a bit too fast for that though and brought his sword White Storm up to block Voldo's claws. The sickly crawling being's momentum was enough to overcome Yunsung's quickly adopted stance and sent them both tumbling. In a tangle of limbs both rolled along the floor and crashed into a weak portion of the wall and through it. Voldo hissed and clawed as the two slid down the shaft they'd burst into. Yunsung kicked and punched and tried to get White Storm in a position where he could use it.  
Hitting another wall at the bottom the two figures tumbled out and away from each other. Yunsung took a few steps back shuddering as he got a good view of what he'd been closely wrestling with. Voldo took up his stance of scuttling about, stomach to the air, and then...

"Holy shit that is totally disgusting..."

...started doing that thing he does in his exhibition...

Voldo charged forward while his opponent was fighting back a gag and grabbed him, twirling about his legs in a slithering motion and then flinging him down. Yunsung was back up quickly, striking with a kick that hit Voldo in the jaw. Yunsung swung his sword right at Voldo's head which rushed to meet it, and...it bounced off with a clang. He jumped back, shaking his stinging hand, staring at Voldo in disbelief. It had to have a plate in its head or something... and be stupid too.

Yunsung scowled as Voldo seemed to slink about in place. What the hell did this thing think it was?! Dressed like that, moving like that, doing...oh no... He could be sick later, right now this thing had to die.

Voldo crouched, then leapt forward with a tremendous charge of energy, crashing into Yunsung once again. Yunsung was caught off guard and dropped White Storm. The thing pinned him and started tracing his face with its claw-like weapons. Yunsung didn't take this too well and desperately reached for anything to use as a weapon. His hand found something and he swung it with all the force he could muster. His heart sank a second when he saw it was nothing but a sword hilt. Disappointment turned to surprise when a glowing yellow trail cut through the creature's arm. Though it didn't react at first, it suddenly looked at its arm as though it just realized that its hand wasn't responding.  
Voldo screeched in agony and jerked away, trying to flee for its life. Yunsung had nothing of it, skin crawling and insides twisting, he hacked the demonic man-thing apart with his new weapon.

Shuddering, he looked at the weapon he picked up, light and apparently invisible. There was no blood on it interestingly, no dust or gore or anything indicating where the blade would be. Yunsung sagged then, realizing he was exhausted beyond what he should have been. He looked at the hilt and where the blade should be suspiciously, was there something about this weapon? Hard to counter at the price of its wielder? He hung the weapon on his side, picked up White Storm, and proceeded to look for a way out.

It was maybe half an hour before he found the surface, strangely quickly really. Maybe the new sword had some knowledge imparted to him, then again, maybe he just really wanted out of there. He searched around for some shelter for the night and to his surprise found a hotspring within a cave. What luck! He'd been feeling dirty since the fight with that bandage-man beast... he shuddered a little at the memory.

---------

Half an hour, maybe an hour had passed? He wasn't sure how long he'd been in there, scrubbing when someone else entered. He moved towards his clothes and weapons but hadn't quite made it when the other person found their way to him.

"...Talim?!"

"You stole my shard!"

He sunk into the water some and smirked, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Take it back!" she said decidedly as she started going through his things.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!" He nearly came all the way out before deciding not to. He would try and be patient first, talk her out of her return-theft.

Talim looked in his direction and blushed lightly, "Umn, maybe we can talk this later? Like when you're a bit less naked?"

Yunsung bluched too as se left out to give him privacy to get out. Surely she'd be close though, to make sure he didn't make a run for it. Peh, like he'd run scared from a little girl. Well...sneaking off wasn't beyond him, so maybe she had a point... It wasn't long before he came out and looked through his bag, trying to find the shard he took from Talim...it wasn't there! She took it! Maybe the kid was learning after all... He ran to the entrance and looked for tracks to follow her.

"Stealing back a stolen item that I stole to begin with... I might as well sign up with some kinda criminals at this rate...

------------

AN: Ehh...weak start I know. It'll end up being this or the SC/LoZ fanfic I'm putting in Game Crossovers that'll be my next fanfic project.


End file.
